In your Dreams
by hanna19
Summary: una noche como cualquiera, una fiesta y un encuentro inesperado que traera graves consecuencias para los hermanos Murtons...que deseara nunca haberse cruzado con aquella mujer y aquel hombre de presencias misteriosas y oscuras...que los llevaran hasta los confines de la locura y el temor. Esta demas decier que los personajes no me pertenecen sino a sus respectivos creadores.
1. Chapter 1

In your Dreams 

Prologo 

"porque la lujuria y los deseos oscuros y sanguinarios de los demonios pueden llegar a ser tan fuertes que cuando fijan su mirada en ti te seguirán hasta en tus sueños…para terminar cayendo en un macabro juego de romance y perversión"

Era una noche de sábado como cualquier otra en aquella gran y caótica ciudad, en donde se podía observar a cientos de personas pasear por las calles y aceras del centro de la ciudad, disfrutando de la compañía de alguien y el ameno clima primaveral bajo el cielo nocturno sin ningún tipo de preocupación…y sin saber que esa noche los demonios se escondían entre las sombras, merodeando y buscando a sus próximas victimas de su sádicas y perversas intenciones.

En un edificio ubicado en la parte alejada del centro de la ciudad, de aspecto antiguo y algo descuidado, se encontraba dentro de este un hombre de tez trigueña, cabello castaña y ojos negros, sentado sobre un viejo sofá gris y con su mirada fija en la mujer que tenía sentada sobre sus piernas, de larga cabellera negra, piel pálida y penetrantes ojos verdes, que brillaban intensamente con deseo y erotismo, mientras besaba apasionadamente al joven y sus manos recorrían su torso desnudo, delineándolo con las yemas de sus dedos y marcándolo con besos y mordidas sobre la piel tostada de este que se degustaba de las caricias de la morena, emitiendo algunos roncos gemidos de excitación y placer, entretanto sus manos acariciaban la figura de esta con vehemencia y ferocidad, tocando cada milímetro de piel que tenía a su disposición, desde sus firmes pechos, pasando por su vientre hasta llegar a sus muslos y nalgas para apretujarlos con cierta brutalidad entre sus manos, provocando en la mujer grandes suspiros de goce y disfrute, al momento en que el hombre comenzaba a lamer sus senos y mordisquear bruscamente, haciendo que la peli negra jalara levemente de su cabello mientras le decía:

-T-Te gusta jugar rudo m-mi querido Johan…y eso es algo que me encanta – decía esta en tono sensual y provocativo, en el instante de besar salvajemente al joven e introducir su lengua en la boca del castaño, pegando más sus cuerpos y frotando sus caderas sobre el miembro erecto del hombre, provocando que sus ansias por hacer suya aquella mujer fueran incontenibles – y al parecer a ti t-también, puedo ver la lujuria en tu mirada…y es por eso que quiero que me hagas tuya, quiero sentir tus deseos por mí y que me hagas gemir de placer – le dijo al oído a modo de susurro, acariciando con suavidad el contorno de su rosto y miraba con erotismo y fogosidad al joven, que la tomo fuertemente de las caderas, acercándola más a su cuerpo para decirle.

-E-Eres una mujer atrevida mi querida Marceline…me vuelves loco y créeme voy a hacerte disfrutar como nunca antes lo hiciste – dijo con seguridad y confianza, al momento en que sus manos ágilmente comenzaban a deshacerse de las bragas e encaje negro que poseía la morena, mientras esta imitaba su acción y bajaba la ropa interior del castaño, para luego posicionarse sobre su sexo y dejarse penetrar lentamente.

En la mismo lugar y habitación se podía observar a un hombre de piel pálida, cabello negro y ojos verdes, acariciar con frenesí y ferocidad el cuerpo de una joven mujer de cabellera rojiza y piel blanca, sobre una cama de sabanas claras mientras la luz de la luna iluminaba tenuemente la figura de la chica y la oscuridad cubría al peli negro, que de deleitaba con los gemidos de placer y goce de la peli roja, callándolos con algún beso apasionado y sintiendo como esta tocaba su torso desnudo con sus manos temblorosas y pronunciaba su nombre con deseo y lujuria:

-M-Marshall, por favor hazme tuya…necesito sentirte dentro de mí – le decía la joven de forma suplicante y desesperada, en el momento que el hombre dejaba de masajear sus pechos para besar con fiereza sus labios, lastimando su labio inferior en el proceso y dejando que un hilo de sangre se deslizara por su boca, manchando su piel con el líquido carmesí que escurría de la herida.

-Me gusta escucharte suplicar Sarah…pareces una puta desesperada porque la cojan y eso me excita mucho...tendrás lo que quieres, mi querida zorra – le dijo el moreno, estando a escasos centímetros de su rostro para luego lamer lentamente la sangre que se deslizaba por los labios de la chica y comenzar a deshacerse de la última prenda que poseía la mujer, tocando sus puntos de placer con las yemas de sus dedos en más de una ocasión y provocando gemidos llenos de placer y deseo por parte de esta mientras el peli negro sonreía complacido – parece que te gustan mucho mis "caricias"…incluso puedo sentir los sucios y lujuriosos deseos que tienes, peor no te preocupes yo me encargare de cumplir tus deseo – pronuncio esa palabras con sensualidad e ironía, en el momento en que se quitaba sus bóxers oscuros y posicionaba su miembro en la entrada de la peli roja.

Rozo la punta de su virilidad sobre el sexo de la mujer, produciendo que esta suspirar ansiosa porque el moreno la hiciera suya y este dejara escapar una risa divertida y vanidosa para luego adentrarse en el húmedo interior de la joven de una sola estocada, quedándose quieto por unos segundos dentro la peli roja y luego comenzar con movimientos de caderas lentos y pausados pero llenos de pasión y lujuria, mientras esta se aferraba a las sabanas del lecho y emitía leves gemidos de éxtasis con cada movimiento del hombre.

En ese momento en que el peli negro comenzaba con las envestidas, que con el tiempo se volvieron rápidas y salvajes, la morena dejaba escapar gemidos de placer y goce al sentir como el sexo de su "amante" se adentraba más en ella con cada estocada y grandes y placenteras sensaciones invadían su cuerpo, mientras esta enterraba sus uñas en los hombros del castaño para luego posar sus manos sobre el pecho descubierto de este, cubierto por una ligera capa de sudor, y rasguñar su piel con cierta brusquedad y fiereza, entretanto el hombre la tomaba firmemente de las caderas y una de sus manos recorría su espalda y sintiendo la piel fría de esta ante su tacto fogoso y apasionado.

Ambas parejas continuaron con sus danzas eróticas y lujuriosas mientras poco a poco los gemidos inundaban aquella habitación sombría y un cálido y ardiente ambiente se formaba a su alrededor; la morena disfrutaba de las feroces y fervorosas envestidas del joven, mientras sentía como su corazón latía desbocadamente, su respiración se agitaba y su miembro comenzaba a palpitar con fuerza dentro del interior de la mujer, dándole a entender que el momento culmine de aquel íntimo y apasionado acto estaba por llegar a su fin, y en el instante en una sonrisa siniestra y triunfante se formaba en sus labios al saber que pronto conseguiría lo que venía a buscar. Por su parte el peli negro se deleitaba con los suspiros lujuriosos y desesperados de la joven peli roja, productos de sus embestidas salvajes y brutales, adentrándose cada vez más en el interior de la mujer, que en esos momentos se aferraba a la espalda del moreno, y sentía su gélida piel sobre su sudoroso y ardiente cuerpo.

Con el pasar del tiempo y los movimientos de caderas fogosas y desenfrenadas el momento del clímax se hizo presente en ambas parejas, en el momento en que, primeramente, el joven castaño emitía un ronco y sonoro gemido para luego impregnar su esencia dentro la mujer, que suspiraba extasiada y arañaba su torso con bestialidad, provocándole algunas heridas que comenzaron a sangrar lentamente en el instante en que los ojos "verdes" de la morena irradiaban malicia y perversidad, para luego cambiar de color a un rojo intenso e intimidante y su apariencia empezaba a cambiar sutilmente, con un par de colmillos sobresalían de su boca, sus uñas que comenzaban a transformarse en afiladas garras y sus orejas volverse un poco más puntiagudas; el de orbes negros quedo pasmado y aterrorizado por la apariencia que había tomado esa mujer, al momento que sentía un escalofrió recorrer su espalda y balbuceaba temeroso:

-¿Q-Que es lo que eres? – articulo esas palabras con nerviosismo y temor, entretanto la morena sonreía divertida y complacida para luego acercarse al rostro del hombre y decirle.

-Soy tu peor pesadilla y tu perdición, soy la representación de tus deseos bajos y lujuriosos…soy un demonio - decía la mujer con tranquilidad y perversidad, al momento en que bajaba al pecho del joven y lamia con lentitud y deleite la sangre que emanaba de sus heridas, mezclada con los restos de sudor que quedaban en la piel de este mientras dejaba ver su viperina lengua lamer placer aquel liquido carmesí y sentir las manos temblorosas sobre su gélida piel, sonriendo con gracia ante el miedo del joven, para luego decirle – y tú eres un pobre humano que pagara el precio por haberse acostado con un demonio – termino de hablar para que después de acercar al rostro del hombre y besar sus labios con vehemencia y ferocidad, en el instante en que este quiso alejarse de ella pero comenzó a sentirse débil y mareado, mientras el brillo de sus ojos comenzaba a apagarse y piel tomaba una tonalidad pálida y enfermiza.

Por su parte el peli negro llego al clímax en el instante en que sentía como las paredes interna de la chica se contraían con fuerza y brutalidad, provocando grandes oleadas de placer en el hombre, mientras esta respiraba agitadamente y su corazón latía con rapidez y premura, para que luego de unos segundos ambos seres emitieran un ruidoso gemido de goce y lujuria, en el momento en que el moreno se vaciaba dentro de la peli roja que sintió un gran ardor invadir su interior hasta su vientre. Luego de ello el hombre se quedó quieto por unos segundos y con su mirada clavada en la mujer, sin emitir sonido alguno, para luego decirle a esta:

-Eres una mujer muy lujuriosa y libidinosa…disfrutas de tus bajos instintos y que los hombres te cojan cuando quieran y como quieran – le decía con calma y frialdad, mientras una de sus manos acariciaba sutilmente la piel del pecho y parte de la garganta de la joven y con la otra la tomaba con fuerza de la muñeca izquierda – sabes eso es algo que me encanta en las mujeres…pero es una lástima que todo tenga que acabar tan rápido – dijo con crueldad e indiferencia, al momento en que comenzaba a tomar la misma apariencia que aquella morena que estaba en la misma habitación y luego la miraba con perversidad y diversión, produciendo pánico y miedo en la mujer que intento gritar y sacarse de encima al hombre pero este puso uno de sus dedos sobre sus labios y dijo – pero eres igual que todas las humanas con las que me he acostado, sucias y corruptas…y eso no es suficiente para complacer a un demonio – pronuncio esas palabras con seriedad y malicia, para que luego sacar sus dedos de la boca de la chica y ubicara sus garras sobre el pecho de esta y después de unos segundos lo atravesar con gran fuerza y brutalidad, produciendo un grito ahogado por parte de la peli roja, quedando inerte sobre la cama y comenzar a teñir las sabanas con la sangre de esta.

Luego de unos segundos el moreno saco su mano ensangrentada de gran y profundo orificio que le haba hecho a la joven, para que luego se degustara con un poco de la sangre de esta mientras sonreía de forma siniestra y divertida…mientras una sangrienta y perversa escena se formaba en la oscuridad de la noche y en las sobras de aquel edificio.

Minutos después tanto la morena como el peli negro se vistieron para luego salir con tranquilidad del lugar, dejando atrás a sus recientes víctimas, y la mujer le decía:

-No estuvo mal la sangre de ese mortal pecador y estúpido…a pesar de ser corrupta aun sabe bien, al igual que su alma – hablaba esta con sorna y frialdad, mientras limpiaba los restos de sangre que habían quedado en sus labios con su viperina lengua y acomodaba un poco su vestido rojo oscuro, entallado en la zona de los pechos y resaltando más su figura.

-Para ti la sangre de cualquier mortal está bien Marceline…y más después de cogértelo, pero debo admitir que en esta ocasión fue más divertido – le decía el hombre con burla y tranquilidad, acomodando y terminando de abrochar algunos botones de su camisa negra y chaleco rojo oscuro.

-Para ti también Marshall, aunque creí que esta vez dejaría viva a una de tus zorras arrastradas para que engendrara a uno de tus vástagos – respondió la peli negra con gracia e ironía, al momento en que salían del edificio y continuaban caminando por las calles, algo silenciosas, de aquella ciudad.

-Parece que después de mil años aun no me conoces "hermana", sabes que el día que quiera que alguna humana engendre un hijo mío no tiene que ser cualquier mujer, sino alguien diferente y especia – objeto este con cierto fastidio y sarcasmo, mientras continuaban caminado por las solitarias y oscuras aceras de la ciudad sin rumbo fijo.

-Entonces estas pidiendo algo imposible porque en este mundo no hay más que humanos sucios y llenos de deseos lujuriosos y banales…sus almas están podridas de eso y creo que es imposible encontrar una alma pura en este mundo tan corrupto – hablaba la morena, seria y tranquila, mientras se adentraban por un largo callejón y se escuchaba sus pasos resonar contra el asfalto del suelo.

-Bueno se vale soñar…quien sabe tal vez nos encontremos con alguna alma pura y limpia entre tantos mortales inservibles, y si es así quizás no mate a mi próxima "victima" – dijo con sorna y diversión, y una sonrisa divertida y macabra en su rostro.

Continuaron caminando por unos minutos más, entretanto una ligera brisa primaveral pasaba por la zona y revolvía levemente los cabellos oscuros de aquellos dos seres, al momento en que paraban en seco y sus ojos rojos se fijaban específicamente en dos personas que salían de un vistoso edificio y se dirigían hacia un automóvil de alta gama color azul oscuro que estaba estacionado a pocos metros de lo que parecía ser su vivienda; sus miradas se quedaron clavadas en las figuras de un hombre y una mujer de cabellera dorada y ojos azules, que vestían de forma elegante y atractiva, que eran acompañados por una mujer y un hombre de cabellera rojiza y ojos claros.

Los de cabello negro se quedaron viendo a los jóvenes de orbes azulados por varios minutos, a tal punto que estos últimos sintieron que alguien los observaba detenidamente, provocándoles cierto temor y haciendo que giraran sus miradas hacia el callejón oscuros donde parecían provenir aquellas misteriosas presencias, pero solo encontrándose con la negrura de la noche y uno de los dos decía:

-Fionna sentiste eso, esa sensación como si alguien nos estuviera observando – decía con cierta curiosidad e intriga, mirando en la dirección donde creía estar esa presencia.

-Si Finn la sentí…es algo extraño, fue una sensación demasiado intensa y oscura – dijo la chica algo asustada e intrigada, quedando con la mirada fija en ese lugar por unos minutos hasta que la peli roja dijera.

-Chicos ¿están bien?, acaso vieron algo raro – pregunto la joven curiosa y extrañada.

-Si ¿se encuentran bien? – decía esta vez el hombre de cabello cobrizo.

-H-He si estamos bien, no se preocupen…será mejor que nos vallamos, la fiesta no puede comenzar sin nosotros – dijo un poco más calmado el rubio, para luego acercarse al auto y disponerse a subir en el – vamos Fionna, seguro fue nuestra imaginación.

-Si Finn tienes razón, quizás solo fue una tontería – hablo la mujer, en el momento en que se disponía a entrar al vehículo junto con los demás pero en ese momento los dos jóvenes de cabellera dorada sentían un escalofrió recorrer su espalda junto a una terrible sensación y unas miradas rojizas posarse sobre ellos por unos segundos, causándoles miedo y nerviosismo.

-¿Oigan están seguros que se encuentra bien? – cuestiono algo preocupado el joven de ojos claros.

-S-Si, estamos bien Ethan no te preocupes – dijo la rubia con cierta intranquilidad y firmeza, mientras miraba al rubio con seriedad y nerviosismo, para que luego ambos entraran al automóvil y se encaminaran hacia su nuevo destino.

Cuando el vehículo se alejó del lugar los dos seres de mirada rojiza salieron de la oscuridad del callejón, observando la dirección en la que se había ido el automóvil y uno de ellos decía:

-Bueno quizás tu deseo se haya hecho realidad Marshall…tal vez encontramos esas almas puras que tanto buscábamos – dijo la morena con felicidad y anhelo.

-Sí parece que si…esto será divertido e interesante – respondía este con ansiedad y deseo, mientras sus ojos, al igual que los de la mujer, brillaban intensamente, irradiando lujuria y perversidad, en el momento en que se encaminaban en la misma dirección en que se había ido el vehículo, perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche, dejando detrás de sí un rastro de sangre…mientras estos dos demonios perseguían a sus siguientes víctimas, que desearan nunca haberse cruzado con esos seres misteriosos y perversos.


	2. El encuentro con los demonios

Atraídos por la pureza, el encuentro con los demonios

En esa noche inmersa en el silencio y la tranquilidad, en que todo parecía trascurrir como cualquier sábado en la noche, aquellos dos demonios sinestros y perversos habían posado sus ojos en los que sería sus nuevas víctimas, sus nuevos juguetes, que serían objeto de sus deseos y fantasías sanguinarias y lujuriosas, a tal punto de llevar a la locura y arrastras a sus víctimas a caer en los anhelos más bajos y carnales, entregándose completamente a ellos buscando menguar su adicción de sexo y placer…pero con el precio de entregar su vida a cambio de ello; aunque quizás en esta ocasión sería diferente, tal vez no acabarían tan rápido como con sus anteriores víctimas, ya que había algo que a estos dos seres oscuros y despiadados les atraía, con desesperación e intensidad, de aquellos dos humanos de orbes azules con los que se habían cruzado, luego de haberse cobrado las vidas de dos mortales ingenuos y corruptos, y quizás esa atracción que sentían hacia esos dos mortales se debía a que estos demonios habían encontrado lo que tanto buscaban y anhelaban, aquello que creía imposible en un humano…un alma pura e inocente…que sería consumida poco a poco por la lujuria, la locura y oscuridad que estos dos seres provocarían en aquellos desafortunados jóvenes.

Luego del extraño y pequeño problema que habían tenido los hermanos Murtons con aquella sensación perturbadora e intrigante de unas miradas posarse sobre ellos de manera muy intensa, habían llegado al evento que los tenía como anfitriones principales, una fiesta en conmemoración por el gran progreso y éxito que había tenido la empresa de seguridad en la ellos trabajaban y eran parte de la cúpula ejecutiva. Era una gran noche para los jóvenes rubios, que además de presentarse con un clima ideal para una celebración estaban en compañía de personas muy queridas y amadas por ellos, por parte del joven su novia y prometida Estela Flare, una mujer hermosa, amable y de temperamento fuerte, de larga cabellera rojiza como el fuego y ojos color miel que brillaban con determinación y amor hacia el rubio, el que decía ser el amor de su vida y quizás su futuro esposo; por parte de la chica, que también venia acompañada, de un hombre de tez algo tostada, cabello cobrizo y orbes color miel, con un carácter muy parecido a su prima y más que nada con un gran cariño hacia la joven rubia.

Bajaron del automóvil oscuro para encaminarse al interior de ese gran salón en donde se realizaba la celebración, entretanto los hermanos seguían intrigados y algo asustados por la fuerte y siniestra presencia que habían sentido provenir de algún lugar oscuro cercano a donde estaban ellos, preguntándose si el temor e inquietud que habían experimentado era real y si esos destellos rojizos que lograron divisar por unos segundos en medio de la negrura de la noche, que parecían dirigirse exclusivamente a ellos, observándolos con interés y un deseo brutal y feroz, al igual que un depredador a su presa, a tal punto que creyeron que sus vidas peligrarían y que ese escalofrió que sintieron recorrer su espalda era una advertencia de que aquello que se escondía en las sombras no era nada bueno…y en realidad no lo era y tal vez esa no sería la última vez que volverían a ver esos ojos rojizos y penetrantes.

En el transcurso del camino hacia dentro del edificio sus acompañantes se percataron de la inquietud y nerviosismo que invadía a los jóvenes desde esa extraña situación que habían vivido, preocupando a sus parejas, en la que no tardo en escucharse la voz de unos de estos decir:

-Finn…Finn dime ¿estás seguro que te encuentras bien?, has estado algo raro desde lo que paso cuando veníamos para aquí – le pregunto la peli roja inquieta y afligida por su novio, que continuaba absorto en sus pensamientos y sin escuchar las palabras de la mujer – Finn di algo, me estas preocupando – dijo esta con cierto dejo de angustia e intriga en su voz, en el instante en que se detenía, junto con el chico, cerca de la entrada del salón principal para tomar con fuerza y afecto la mano del hombre, entrelazándola con la suya y mirarlo directamente a los ojos, en intento de que este reaccionara.

Pocos segundos después de que la peli roja ejecutara su acción, el joven reacciono para mirar algo asombrado a la chica y decir:

-H-He disculpa Estela, es que…lo que sucedió fue muy extraño – decía este con calma y tranquilidad, al momento de dirigirle una mirada confortante y segura – pero no te preocupes, estoy bien…además no quiero arruinarte la noche con una tontería como esta, vamos a pasarla bien y más si tu estas a mi lado – termino de hablar, en el instante en que rozo fugazmente los labios de la mujer con los suyos para luego seguir caminando a la entrada del salón, con sus manos aun entrelazadas.

-Eres un tonto por hacer que me preocupara por nada…pero eres mi tonto lindo y tierno – respondió la joven con cierto fastidio y alegría, en el momento que se adentraban al salón donde se realizaba la celebración.

Por otra parte la joven rubia continuaba sumida en sus pensamientos y dudas que surgían con solo recordar aquella temible sensación y ese resplandor rojizo e intenso, de forma penetrante y perversa, provocando que inconscientemente apretara con fuerza la mano del peli rojo, que había notado su miedo y preocupación desde lo ocurrido recientemente, haciendo que se detuviera en seco para acercarse a la chica y tomarla delicadamente de los hombros y decirle:

-Fionna, Fionna ¿me escuchas? – Hablaba el hombre con preocupación y nerviosismo, mientras zarandeaba suavemente a la chica, que parecía no tener reacción alguna y su mirada estaba perdida en algún otro lugar - ¿Fionna estas bien?, porque si no podemos regresar a casa – le dijo este algo fastidiado e intranquilo, mientras seguía zarandeando a la mujer que a los pocos segundos volvió en sí.

-H-Ha Ethan perdona es que yo…no comprendo que fue lo que paso, esa sensación, como si me estuvieran observando era muy fuerte y tétrica…fue muy raro e intrigante – dijo la joven un poco más calmada pero aun confundida por lo que había pasado, al momento de agregar – pero estoy bien, además no vamos a perdernos de esto solo por una pequeñez como esa – agrego con seguridad y alegría, junto a una pequeña sonrisa que se dibujaba en su rostro.

-¿Estas segura?, porque si no – pero no pudo terminar de hablar ya que sus labios fueron callados por los de la rubia, en un beso corto pero tierno.

-Claro que lo estoy Ethan, estoy bien te lo prometo…sabes te preocupas demasiado por mí, sabes que soy una chica fuerte y puedo cuidarme yo solita – le decía en tono divertido y risueño, mientras lo tomaba de las manos con cariño y confianza.

-S-Si bueno ya lo sé pero…no puedo evitar no preocuparme por ti chica valiente, sabes que siempre estaré al pendiente de ti, te quiero Fionna – dijo estas palabras en tono dulce y afectivo para luego posar su mano sobre la mejilla izquierda de esta y acariciarla con suavidad, dedicándole una mirada llena de sentimiento y sinceridad.

-Y yo a ti Ethan…te amor - dijo con cariño y volver a acercarse al rostro del peli rojo y rozar nuevamente sus labios, en el instante es que escuchaba a alguien llamarlos desde la entrada.

-Oigan tortolos, sé que se quieren mucho y eso pero nos están esperando, así que vengas aquí quieren – hablo el rubio con burla e ironía desde la entrada del salón interno.

-Ja ja que gracioso Finn, mira quien habla el idiota más cursi del mundo – le decía la de orbes azules con fastidio y gracia –ahora vamos – termino de hablar para que luego tomara la mano de su novio y se adentraran al salón para disfrutar de aquella gran celebración.

Pasaron alrededor de veinte minutos desde que los jóvenes de cabellera dorada se habían hecho presentes en la fiesta junto a sus parejas, en los que todo parecía trascurrir con normalidad y calma, para que luego se escuchara los pasos de unas personas que, estando ya dentro del edificio, caminaban con tranquilidad por aquel pasillo adornado para la ocasión, en el momento en que uno de los dos decía:

-Esto será interesante, hace mucho que no asistíamos a este tipo de celebraciones en el mundo mortal, realmente me pone ansiosa…y más al saber que esas almas puras y limpias estarán aquí, ¿no lo crees Marshall? – decía la mujer de cabellera oscura, llevando ahora un vestido largo color negro, entallado en la zona de la cadera y con un escote que dejaba ver parte de sus pechos, con un corte en la zona de su pierna izquierda, dejando ver así un poco de sus torneadas piernas y unos zapatos negros de tacón, juntos con un collar de oro blanco con una piedra preciosa oscura incrustada en el medio, caminando con liviandad y una sonrisa siniestra y divertida formada en sus labios.

-Si Marceline, no recuerdo la última vez que estuvimos en este tipo de fiestas…pero creo que esta será muy interesante y productiva para ambos – respondió el peli negro con ironía y ansiedad, vestido con camisa bordo con los últimos botones sin abrochar, pantalones de vestir negros, zapatos y saco del mismo color – pero recuerda "hermana" en esta ocasión iremos más lento, no hay que asustarlos…además así podremos disfrutar más de estos mortales tan especiales – dijo esas palabras con deseo y calma, mientras sus orbes rojizos brillaban intensamente, irradiando lujuria y malicia.

-Lo se hermano, aunque la verdad será un poco aburrido al principio…pero quizás todo se vuelva más interesante – hablo la morena con cierta decepción y anhelo.

-A ti todo te parece aburrido si no puedes matarlo o cogértelo antes, debes aprender a ser mas paciente y cautelosa, ya sabes los mortales siempre sucumben ante nosotros…ante la lujuria y el pecado – decía este con tranquilidad y gracia.

-Bueno soy la única que disfruta con ello Marshall, por lo menos yo mantengo a mis victimas vivas un poco mas – respondía la mujer con fastidio y calma, al momento en que se acercaba al rostro de su "hermano" para decirle – por cierto aun tienes un poco de sangre de esa zorra en tu boca, será mejor que la limpies si no quieres espantar a tu nueva puta ocasional – dijo en tono de burla e ironía, en el instante en que se detenía y pasaba sus dedos sobre la mancha carmesí que tenía el hombre en su barbilla para limpiar un poco, en una acción lenta y sensual, la piel del moreno que solo la miraba con gracia y complicidad.

-Gracias por avisar Marceline – le dijo con sensualidad y provocación, tomándola delicadamente del rostro, al momento en que deslizaba su viperina lengua por los restos de sangre que habían quedado en su rostro y decirle – no creo que sea algo ocasional esta vez hermana…porque la deseo tanto que quizás ella sea la mujer que he estado buscando durante tantos siglos.

-Eso solamente quiere decir que jugaras más tiempo con ella y que tal vez sea quien engendre a tu bastardo…yo también pienso que ese hombre no será una más de mis presas, porque realmente e excita tenerlo…y más aun sabiendo que no es mío, pero terminara siéndolo – dijo esta con felicidad y deseo.

-La infidelidad y el adulterio, dos pecados y faltas tan graves y dañinas, algo que los humanos les encanta cometer, no pueden resistirse a las tentaciones…eso lo vuelve más excitante e interesante…el corromper poco a poco a dos almas puras es algo que merece ser disfrutado – hablo el peli negro con goce y cierta impaciencia.

-Entonces es mejor que comencemos ahora…estoy ansiosa por comenzar – decía la mujer impaciente deseosa.

-Tu siempre tan apresurada Marceline, pero ya es hora de comenzar con lo que vinimos a buscar – termino de hablar, en el instante en que sus ojos, como los de la morena, brillaron intensamente para cambiar de un color carmesí a una tonalidad verde jade, para luego seguir caminando hacia la entrada del gran salón – nos veremos luego hermana.

-Lo mismo digo Marshall – dijo para seguir su camino, separándose del moreno…comenzando así con su nueva cacería en busca de la pureza que tanto les excitaba y ansiaban.

La fiesta se desarrollaba con normalidad en aquel gran salón, decorado para la ocasión, en donde los presentes, vestidos de gala, disfrutaban de alguna refrescante bebida un buen bocadillo para pasar el rato, en donde algunos charlaban amenamente y otros se dirigían a la pista de baile para disfrutar de la buena música que se escuchaba en el lugar. La joven rubia estaba cerca de una mesa con bocadillos y algunas bebidas, tomando una copa de martini y conversando tranquilamente con una compañera de trabajo, mientras su novio hacia lo mismo en otra parte del salón; pasaron los minutos en que la chica con la que estaba hablando tuvo que separarse de ella por atender otros asuntos, dejando sola a la rubia que observaba como los presentes la pasaban bien en la celebración que ella y su hermano había organizado para luego suspirar con cierto cansancio y alivio de que todo saliera bien, en el instante en que sentía alguien acercarse a ella y decir:

-Es una linda fiesta ¿no lo crees? – dijo una voz masculina, serena y amigable, que tomo a la chica desprevenida y haciendo que girara su vista para encontrarse con unos ojos verdes profundos y misteriosos pertenecientes a un hombre de porte elegante y algo sombrío.

-H-He sí, eso…eso creo – hablaba la mujer con asombro e intriga por aquel peli negro – disculpa si no soy muy cordial pero, ¿te conozco, porque no te he visto nunca en la empresa? – cuestiono esta, curiosa y expectante por la respuesta del hombre que no se hizo esperar.

-Al parecer eres alguien curiosa, pero lo entiendo a veces es difícil hablar con un desconocido porque no sabes que quieren o cuáles son sus intenciones – decía el joven en un tono misterioso y amable – y respondiendo a tu pregunta, no trabajo en tu empresa pero soy un amigo de unos de los ejecutivos de la empresas en que trabajas y bueno me invito a esta fiesta, dijo que la pasaría bien y parece que tuvo razón – le dijo con gracia, al momento en que tomaba un vaso de whisky para beber lentamente del líquido y mirar con interés a la mujer.

-Entiendo, disculpa si mi pregunta te incomodo, p-pero como dijiste a veces es difícil hablar con desconocidos y más si no se está muy acostumbrado – respondió la chica, un poco nerviosa e intimidada por la presencia de aquel enigmático hombre.

-Está bien no te preocupes y no te pongas nerviosa, no te comeré ni te hare nada malo – dijo este en forma de broma pero con cierta verdad en sus palabras – además hay una razón por la que me acerque a ti solo que tendrás que disculpar mi atrevimiento ya que no pude soportar ver a una mujer tan hermosa y amable sola entre tantas personas – decía el moreno en tono sensual y dulce, al momento en que posaba su mano delicadamente en la mejilla de la joven para acariciarla con delicadeza y dirigirle una mirada cargada de erotismo y sentimiento, junto a una sonrisa victoriosa que se formaba en su rostro al ver la expresión en el rostro de la muchacha por la acción que había tenido para con ella.

La chica se había quedado sin reacción ante la acción atrevida e inesperada de ese desconocido, que la miraba de forma provocativa pero a la vez profunda, provocando en la rubia una sensación extraña pero a la vez agradable, sintiéndose perderse en sus ojos y en su hechizante mirada mientras que sentía el tacto delicado y frio del peli negro sobre su piel, produciéndole un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y un notorio nerviosismo que solo le permitía articular algunas palabras:

-G-Gracias pero no vengo…no vengo sola sino con mi n-novio – decía esta con inquietud y dificultad al ver como el hombre se acercaba a su rostro hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de ella, a tal punto que pudo sentir su aliento, con un leve aroma al whisky que había bebido recientemente chocar contra su rostro, haciendo que su rostro se sonrojara notoriamente y su corazón comenzara a latir agitadamente por la cercanía de este, sin poder evitar mirarlo fijamente.

-Si ya lo había notado cuando llegue aquí…sabes él tiene suerte de tener a alguien como tu tan linda y encantadora – le decía con deseo y ternura, entretanto su mano se deslizaba ágilmente hacia su cabello para tocarlo con sutileza, al momento de agregar - puedo sentir que te pone nerviosa mi cercanía, puedes decirme que pare si quieres…porque siendo sincero ante alguien tan bella como tu es difícil contenerse – hablaba este en tono melodioso y atrayente, mientras se acerca aún más al rostro de la mujer, al punto de casi rozar sus labios.

-Y-Yo quiero…q-quiero que te deten- intentaba decir la joven con gran dificultad e inquietud, pero por más que lo intentara las palabras no salían de su boca para hacer que aquel moreno se detuviera…aunque quizás internamente no quería que parara.

Poco a poco fue acercándose a sus labios, sin la que la chica objetara nada y sus orbes azules se quedaran clavados en el rostro del hombre, transmitiendo anhelo y ansiedad por sentir los labios de aquel extraño rozar con los suyos; por su parte el moreno disfrutaba de la expresión de la mujer y de su intriga y curiosidad porque la besara, pudiendo sentir en ese preciso instante la calidez de su alma pura que lo invitaba a que prosiguiera…y así lo hizo, ya que en pocos segundos sus labios se habían rozado levemente con los de la mujer, en un beso corto y suave para que luego se alejara lentamente del rostro de la joven y decirle:

-Tu eres diferente a las demás…pero es una lástima que tú ya tengas a alguien, que es una afortunado por cierto – le decía este con serenidad e interés en su voz, mientras le dedicaba una mirada intensa y atrayente.

En ese momento, en que la rubia estaba perdida en orbes color jade del peli negro y estaba a punto de decirle algo, fue interrumpida por la voz de su novio que le decía:

-¡Fionna!, por fin te encuentro…dime ¿estás bien? – pregunto el de cabellera rojiza con intriga y preocupación por notar la expresión de sorpresa y nerviosismo ante su llegada.

-H-He si claro Ethan, disculpa es que estaba hablando con – decía al momento de girar la mirada en busca del moreno que estaba a su lado, pero al hacerlo se llevó la sorpresa de que ya no estaba y no había nadie en donde hace escasos segundos supo estar aquel extraño sujeto.

-con quién, porque no hay nadie, estas segura que te encuentras bien, porque desde lo que paso hace rato te he encontrado algo distraída – le decía el joven, extraño por la actitud de la chica, en el instante en que la tomaba de la mano y proseguía – dime la verdad, si no te encuentras bien podemos irnos si quieres.

-N-No Ethan, yo…yo estoy bien, solo que me quede pensado un poco en lo ocurrido cuando veníamos para acá, pero no te preocupes estoy bien – dijo la mujer con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y aun desconcertada por la repentina desaparición del moreno.

-¿segura?

-Si estoy segura, ¿Por qué no mejor vamos a bailar un poco quieres? – hablo está un poco más animada y calmada, al momento de dirigirse a la pista de baile junto al peli rojo.

-Claro está bien, si tú quieres – término de hablar mientras continuaban dirigiéndose a donde se encontraba algunas personas bailando…sin percatarse que una sombra rondaba el lugar, esperando a hacer su siguiente movimiento.

Estaba el joven rubio apoyado en la barra de la cantina, esperando a que su novia volviera del otro lado del salón ya que se había quedado hablando con una de sus amigas y el simplemente había decidido esperarla cerca de la barra mientras bebía un poco de champagne y suspiraba pesadamente, para decir luego algo frustrado:

-¿Dónde estará?, acaso tenia tanto que hablar con Melissa que casi se pasó una hora hablando con ella – decía algo fastidiado y aburrido el hombre, ya que tenía planeado pasar la velada con su prometida y ahora estaba solo en la barra de bebidas esperando a que ella regresara.

Pasaron unos pocos minutos en que el joven seguía en su lugar, suspirando pesadamente y tomando un poco de su bebida, hasta que escucho una voz dirigirse a él diciéndole:

-Parece que te dejaron plantado en la fiesta – le decía una mujer de cabellera oscura y ojos color jade, de forma divertida y amigable, al momento en que se posicionaba cerca de donde estaba el muchacho y pedía una bebida al cantinero.

-B-Bueno no exactamente plantado, sino esperando – dijo el rubio algo sorprendido por la inesperada aparición de aquella hermosa mujer, de aura misteriosa y atrayente, que lo miraba con cierto interés y de manera profunda provocando que este se incomodara ante la presencia de aquella morena.

-Aun así me imagino que no debe de ser agradable estar solo en medio de tantas personas divirtiéndose…además de que no veo razón para dejar solo a alguien tan lindo y amable como tú – le decía la peli negra con tranquilidad y un tinte provocativo en su voz, al momento que recibía su copa de vino y tomaba un poco de la bebida para luego saborear sus labios de forma provocativa y sugerente, haciendo que el joven se incomodara por la acción de esta y desviara su mirada de la figura de la mujer.

-G-Gracias es un buen detalle de tu parte…pero creo que nunca te vi en la empresa ¿acaso eres nueva? – pregunto el hombre con cierta curiosidad, mirando directamente a la morena pero aun algo sonrojado por lo que había sucedido recientemente.

-Parece que eres alguien curioso y desconfiado pero también algo inocente – decía esta con gracia y tranquilidad, mientras fijaba su mirada en el rostro del joven de forma profunda para continuar diciendo – y respondiendo a tu pregunta, no, no trabajo allí, soy una muy buena amiga de una asistente ejecutiva y bueno me invito a esta fiesta, dijo que sería interesante y por lo que veo parece que tuvo razón… ¿o es que acaso te molesta mi presencia? – hablo con serenidad y cierta ansiedad por la respuesta del rubio, mientras que se iba acercando poco a poco a donde estaba este.

El joven se percató que la peli negra iba acercándose lentamente hacia donde estaba ubicado, cerca de barra de bebidas, provocando que el muchacho se pusiera sumamente nervioso e incómodo y comenzara a retroceder lentamente ante el avance de la chica, mientras intentaba articular unas palabras:

-H-He bueno q-quizás un poco, digo n-no es que me desagrades p-pero yo – trataba el hombre de hablar con firmeza y coherencia pero le era imposible hacerlo con la cercanía, cada vez más notoria, de la morena, que solo lo miraba divertida y agraciada por la reacción de este ante su inesperada cercanía.

-¿tú qué?, no tengas miedo en decírmelo…no voy a comerte y a hacerte nada malo – le decía la mujer con ironía y burla, dirigiéndole una mirada sombría y atrayente, en el instante en que posaba su mano en el contorno del rostro de este para acariciarlo con delicadeza y decirle – dime ¿te desagrado? – le dijo a modo de susurro, estando ya muy cerca de su rostro y provocando que el rubio se sobresaltara y en una acción torpe y descuidada dejara caer su copa de champagne, haciendo que esta se rompiera en pedazos al impactar contra el suelo y que el de orbes azules se sorprendiera por lo que había pasado.

-¡Diablos!, d-disculpa no fue mi intención, fue una torpeza mía – decía el muchacho a modo de excusa y apenado por su descuido.

-¿quieres que te ayude? – pregunto la peli negra de modo cordial y tranquilo.

-No está bien, no te preocupes yo lo hago – dijo este al momento en que tomaba una servilleta que estaba sobre la barra y luego se agachaba para comenzar a recoger los pedazos de vidrio desperdigados por el suelo.

El rubio comenzó a recoger los pedazos de vidrio mientras la mujer solo lo observaba con interés y atención, provocando que el joven se distrajera por unos segundos y que en una acción descuidada y accidentar se lastimara una de sus manos con un pedazo de vidrio que estaba recogiendo, haciéndose un corte algo profundo en la palma de su mano, produciendo que el hombre apartada su vista de la morena para fijarla en la herida que se había provocado:

-¡Mierda!, que torpe soy, perdóname es que bueno a veces suelo ser algo descuidado – decía el joven algo apenado por lo que estaba pasando, al momento en que hacia una pequeña mueca de dolor producto de la herida en su palma que comenzaba sangrar lentamente.

-¿Estas bien? – decía la morena en tono preocupado e intranquilo.

-S-Si estoy bien…solo lo limpiare un poco – término de hablar para luego sacar del bolsillo de su pantalón de vestir negro un pañuelo de tonalidad clara y comenzar a limpiar la sangre que escurría del corte que tenía.

La mujer observaba minuciosamente como el rubio limpiaba su herida mientras su mirada destilaba deseo y curiosidad por conocer el gusto de la sangre de ese ser tan puro y atrayente para ella, provocando que sus instintos demoniacos y perversos comenzaran a salir a la luz por ver el líquido carmesí escurrir lentamente por la piel blanquecina del joven y el aroma que desprendía su sangre, haciendo que esta no pudiera soportar por mucho tiempo más y dijera:

-Déjame ayudarte…después de todo fui yo quien provoco todo esto – dijo la peli negra, en el momento en tomaba delicadamente la mano del hombre y tomaba el pañuelo que el tenia para continuar limpiando la herida.

El rubio no pudo objetar nada ya que la acción de la morena fue más rápida que sus palabras y solo tuvo que resignarse a observar como aquella misteriosa y desconocida mujer limpiaba su herida con lentitud y delicadeza, mientras su mirada estaba fija en la peli negra, que le devolvía la mirada, cargada de sensualidad y provocación, provocando que el joven se avergonzara notoriamente y desviara la mirada del rostro de la chica. Luego de unos minutos la mujer había terminado de limpiar la sangre del corte que tenía el joven, acaricio suavemente la zona lastimada con las yemas de sus dedos, haciendo que el rubio se sobresaltara al sentir la piel fría de esta sobre la suya y la forma en que tocaba su mano, mientras la morena sonreía de manera seductora y complacida ante la expresión en el rostro del hombre, para que luego de unos pocos minutos esta dejara de tocar la palma del chico para dirigir su mano hasta su boca y saborear sutilmente los vestigios de sangre que habían quedado en sus dedos, haciendo una mueca de goce y deleite ante el sabor de aquel liquido carmesí, entretanto que el joven miraba asombrado la extraña y provocativa acción de esta, que con cada segundo que mantenía su mirada fija en esta sentía su rostro enrojecer cada vez más y sus ojos perderse en la profunda y enigmática mirada de la mujer que tenía en frente.

Acto seguido la morena se acercó lentamente hacia el rostro del rubio, que no podía dejar de mirarla, para decirle a modo de susurro:

-Parece que sueles ponerte nervioso en frente de alguna chica, o quizás sea solo conmigo…sabes te ves más lindo cuando te sonrojas, pareces tan inocente – le decía la mujer de forma seductora y sugerente, al momento de quedar a pocos centímetros de su rostro y dirigir su mano al cuello de este y continuar diciendo – pero al final no me dijiste si te desagradaba mi presencia – hablaba la morena con gracia y picardía, mientras sus finos dedos acariciaban la piel cálida de este – porque si te incomodo o desagrado puedes pedirme que me detenga…si es que tú quieres que pare –termino de hablar, para luego seguir acercándose cada vez más al rostro de hombre y fijar su mirada en este.

El rubio se quedó estático ante la peligrosa cercanía de la mujer, sin poder emitir palabra alguna o hacer algo para evitar lo que en esos momentos parecía inevitable…y que a pesar que dijera que se detuviera, internamente no quería que aquella peli negra parara. Pocos segundos después el hombre pudo sentir los labios de la mujer rozar su mejilla, muy cerca de la comisura de sus labios, con ternura y delicadeza, mientras sus dedos recorrían parte de su cuello hasta llegar a su cabello, para que luego de algunos segundos se separara de este y le dijera:

-Parece que después de todo no te desagrado tanto…pero si te pongo nervioso, es algo tierno y encantador para mí – le dijo con dulzura y sensualidad, sin quitarle la mirada de encima al joven, y esperando una respuesta de su parte.

-B-Bueno yo…- balbuceaba el rubio con dificultad y nerviosismo, sintiendo la mirada profunda y misteriosa de aquella mujer sobre él, mientras intentaba articular alguna palabra coherente y entendible; pero en el instante en que iba a decir algo más escucho la voz de su novia llamarlo y acercarse con cierta rapidez hacia él, provocando que desviara la mirada hacia dónde provenía aquella voz:

-¡Finn!, Finn te estuve llamando que acaso no me – pero no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que se percató del corte que tenía el rubio en la palma de la mano y los pedazos de vidrio que quedaron desperdigados en el suelo - ¿Qué fue lo que paso?, dime Finn ¿estás bien? – pregunto preocupara e intrigada la peli roja.

-H-He si Estela, estoy bien solo que accidentalmente tire mi copa de champagne cuando estaba hablado con – decía este con calma para luego girarse en dirección donde estaba la morena pero llevándose la sorpresa de que ya no estaba allí, y que en la barra de la cantina estaba su copa de vino a medio tomar y el pañuelo ensangrentado de este, que se quedó impresionado y confundido por la desaparición de aquella extraña mujer.

-¿Finn estás seguro que te encuentras bien?, porque desde que llegue ha habido nadie en donde me dices que conversabas con alguien – dijo esta algo extrañada e intrigada por el actuar del rubio.

-S-Si Estela, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, quizás se fue cuando no me di cuenta…pero que te parece si vamos a ver que están haciendo los demás y bailamos un poco – le decía el hombre con serenidad y alegría, pero desconcertado por no haber encontrado a la morena, en el instante en que guardaba su pañuelo en el bolsillo de su pantalón y tomaba a la peli roja de la mano para dirigirse a otra parte del salón.

-Está bien, si tú dices que te encuentras bien te creeré – termino de hablar la joven para seguir a su novio y continuar disfrutando de la fiesta.

Luego de aquellos extraños sucesos que habían vivido los hermanos Murtons en la fiesta y después de varias horas de disfrutar de la celebración, una lluvia torrencial comenzó a caer en la ciudad, primero con ligereza pero luego comenzó a hacerse más fuerte a tal punto de obligar a algunos presentes a retirarse del lugar antes de que la lluvia les impidiese salir. Uno de los que decidió irse fue el joven rubio acompañado de su prometida, dejando a su hermana en el lugar ya que le dijo que prefería esperar a que la lluvia parase un poco; estaba en la salida del edificio junto con la peli roja, esperando a que trajeran su auto para poder irse a casa, mientras que por la mente del rubio se preguntaba por aquella mujer que luego de lo acontecido no había vuelto a verla a lo largo de su estadía en la fiesta, pero no quiso darle mucha importancia ya que tal vez ella se había marchado mucho antes.

El automóvil estaba frente a ellos y cuando el de orbes azulados se encamino a entrar en el vehículo diviso a una mujer que estaba a medio cruzar la calle y a un automóvil que venía alta velocidad hacia donde ella se encontraba; el rubio al ver eso no dudo un instante en lanzarse al rescate de la joven mientras le gritaba para llamar su atención:

-¡OYE CUIDADO! –vocifero este exaltado y desesperado por que la mujer lo escuchara pero nada sucedía, provocando que el joven corriera lo más rápido que pudiera para alcanzar a la chica y poder sacarla de allí.

Corrió con gran rapidez, sin importarle que su traje se mojara por la lluvia, para lograr alcanzar la mujer al momento en que veía los faros de las luces del vehículo frente a ellos y en un acto ágil y heroico el hombre empujo a la mujer al otro lado de la calle, cayendo al suelo junto con ella, en el instante en que el automóvil pasaba frente a ellos a gran velocidad y se alejaba de los jóvenes. Luego de ello el rubio miro a la chica que la había salvado de un trágico final y preguntarle si estaba bien…pero su sorpresa fue tan grande por ver de quien se trataba que no pudo emitir palabra alguna y fue la mujer la que dijo:

-Parece que además de alguien inocente eres muy valiente, gracias por salvarme, sin ti no se qué hubiera pasado – dijo la morena con voz dulce y melodiosa, dirigiéndole una mirada intensa y profunda – sabes en todo este tiempo no te pregunte tu nombre, además quiero agradecer a mi salvador – termino de hablar para luego levantarse del suelo mojado con ayuda del hombre, que aun seguía asombrado por la aparición de la peli negra.

-F-Finn…mi nombre es Finn –respondió con cierto nerviosismo y confusión.

-Gracias Finn por salvarme…por cierto mi nombre es Marceline – dijo la morena amabilidad y serenidad, mientras continuaba con su mirada fija ojos azules del joven de tal manera que sentía perderse en ellos de una manera que nunca supo hacer con alguna de sus anteriores "victimas" y sintiendo una atracción que ningún mortal provoco en ella.

-P-Por nada, espero que estés bien pero…ahora tengo que irme, mi novia debe estar preocupada…n-nos vemos Marceline – dijo el joven a modo de despedida, algo incómodo por la mirada penetrante de la mujer sobre él, para luego caminar con cierta rapidez hasta llegar a su automóvil en donde su prometida esperaba con cierta preocupación e intriga por lo que había pasado, subirse en él y encender el vehículo para marcharse del lugar.

La morena vio como el rubio se alejaba en su automóvil mientras continuaba parada en medio de la lluvia y mirada desatiba lujuria e interés, al momento en que decía:

-Nos veremos pronto Finn…más pronto de lo que crees – dijo esta en tono sombrío y perverso, en el instante en que sus ojos se volvían de una tonalidad rojiza e intensa, en el instante en que comenzaba a caminar por la calle y perderse lentamente en la tormenta y oscuridad de la noche.

Paso casi una hora desde que el rubio se había ido de la fiesta y en los que su hermana se cansó de esperar a que la tormenta cesara, así que resignada y agotada decidió irse del lugar. Su novio había ido a buscar un taxi, diciéndole que la llamaría cuando llegara, y que esperara adentro para no mojarse, pero la joven rubia no quiso quedarse en el lugar y decidió ir a esperar a que llegara el taxi junto a su novio, pero cuando se encamino hacia la salida del salón choco con alguien que hizo que callera al piso con cierta torpeza, al momento en que esa persona le decía:

-Disculpa mi torpeza, pero al parecer esta chica encantadora estaba algo apresurada por irse – dijo el peli negro con gracia y calma, al momento de inclinarse hacia donde estaba la joven y decir – déjame ayudarte – termino de hablar para tenderle la mano de manera caballerosa y amable, mientras la de orbes azules estaba sorprendida por la repentina aparición de ese hombre.

-T-Tu pensé que…que te habías ido hace mucho – decía esta sin salir de su asombro y se levantaba del suelo con ayuda del moreno.

-Bueno digamos que soy algo escurridizo y silencioso, espero te encuentres bien y otra vez discúlpame por esto – hablaba este en tono dulce y cordial, en el instante en que, en una acción inesperada, tomo con delicadeza a la joven de la barbilla para decirle – pero no puedes irte sin decirme tu nombre, te diré el mío primero…mi nombre es Marshall – dijo este con sensualidad y provocación, esperando a que la chica respondiera.

-Y-Yo soy Fionna – respondió esta, con su mirada fija en ojos color jade del hombre, sintiendo perderse en ellos, traída por su mirada profunda y misteriosa.

-Es un hermoso nombre Fionna…pero creo que tendremos que despedirnos por ahora – le dijo a modo de susurro, acariciando por unos segundos la piel de su rostro para luego sacar su mano y decirle – pero quien sabe tal vez nos veamos pronto.

En el instante en que el peli negro termino de hablar, la mujer escucho la voz de su novio a la distancia que le decía:

-¡Fionna!, Fionna vámonos, el taxi está esperando - decía el pelo rojo con cierta impaciencia, esperando a que la chica viniera para poder irse del lugar.

-Sera mejor que te valla…nos vemos pronto Fionna – dijo con tranquilidad y amabilidad.

-S-Si tienes razón…nos veremos luego Marshall – termino de hablar para luego dirigirse a donde su novio la esperaba para subir en el taxi e irse a su hogar.

El moreno se quedó observando como la joven se iba del lugar mientras que sus ojos verde cambiaban a una tonalidad rojiza intensa, que destilaban ansiedad y lujuria por aquella humana, que de todos los mortales que se cruzaron en su camino era la primera en la que veía algo diferente y que le gustaba…algo que lo atraía de una forma brutal y salvaje; una sonrisa siniestra y victoriosa se dibujó en su rostro en el momento en que se disponía a irse del lugar diciendo:

-Nos veremos más pronto de lo que crees, mi querida Fionna – dijo con seguridad y deseo para luego perderse poco a poco en la negrura de la noche.

Luego de aquella fiesta ambos hermanos pasaron el fin de semana con tranquilidad y sin ningún inconveniente, disfrutando del tiempo libre y sus respectivas parejas, y sin rastro de aquellos misteriosos peli negros que conocieron en la celebración…y que por alguna extraña razón deseaban volver a ver para sentir esa sensación extraña e intensa recorrer sus cuerpo y esas miradas profundas y hechizantes…pero tal vez ese anhelo traería aparejada consecuencias terribles para los jóvenes, que sin saberlo comenzaban a dejarse arrastrar por las sombras y la corrupción.

Era un lunes por la tarde y se podía observar a cientos de personas recorrer las calles de aquella caótica ciudad, yendo y viniendo con cierto apuro y preocupación, mientras el atardecer comenzaba a cernirse sobre el cielo despejado para luego dar paso a la noche.

El joven rubio se encontraba sentado en la silla de su oficina, no tan pequeña pero tampoco demasiado grande pero con una vista panorámica hacia la ciudad y el cielo de diversas tonalidades anaranjadas que tenía en ese momento, pensando sobre los sucesos de aquella fiesta, desde la horrible sensación que habían experimentado al comienzo de la velada, hasta la aparición de esa misteriosa y hermosa mujer, que de alguna forma y sin quererlo comenzaba a sentirse atraído por ella e internamente deseaba verla una vez más, ver su mirada profunda y enigmática y sentir el tacto de su piel fría sobre la suya; tal vez no se daba cuenta pero comenzaba a desearla y aunque no quisiera ese anhelo comenzaba a hacerse más grande con el pasar de los días.

Estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, con la mirada pérdida en algún punto del paisaje urbano que tenía a la vista, cuando escucho a alguien abrir la puerta de su oficina y que se acerca hacia donde él estaba con paso firme y calmado, haciendo que el hombre volviera a la realidad y dijera al recién llegado:

-¿Qué sucede Melissa?, creí que el problema del papeleo ya estaba – pero no pudo terminar de hablar ya que se quedó pasmado y atónito por lo que tenía en frente…o mejor dicho quien tenía en frente.

-Es bueno volver a verte Finn…pero al parecer no esperabas mi visita, pero si la deseabas – hablaba la mujer de orbes color jade y cabellera negra, con una sonrisa divertida y picara en su rostro, al momento en que se iba acercando a donde estaba el joven que solo pudo atinar a decir.

-T-Tu, no…no puede ser – dijo asombrado, sin poder creer lo que sus ojos veían y que aquel deseo inconsciente se haya hecho realidad.

Estaba la joven rubia caminando por el parque de la ciudad rumbo a su casa, disfrutando del paisaje luego de un arduo día de trabajo, mientras el ocaso se presentaba en todo su esplendor sobre el cielo y la mujer decidía sentarse en una de las bancas vacías del lugar para contemplar esa hermosa y pacifica imagen. La chica estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, que eran ocupados por la figura de aquel peli negro de aura enigmática y sombría, con una mirada que irradia sensualidad y atracción, provocando en la joven una extraña sensación y un gran deseo por volver a ver a ese hombre y sentir su mano sobre su rostro, su mirada penetrante sobre ella y su voz melodiosa e irónica pronunciar su nombre, un anhelo que la mujer creía imposible que sucediera…pero que increíblemente iba a hacerse realidad.

Estaba con la mirada fija en algún punto del paisaje urbano y silvestre, sin percatarse que alguien se fue acercando lentamente a ella hasta quedar a escasos metros de donde estaba y decir:

-Vaya aun no entiendo es como una mujer tan bella puede estar sola…esperaba volver a verte Fionna – dijo el moreno con alegría y serenidad, con su mirada fija en la rubia que se sobresaltó con la repentina aparición del hombre.

-M-Marshall, ¿que…que haces aquí? – decía esta con asombro y nerviosismo, al momento en que se paraba de su lugar y volvía a dirigirse al joven – pensé…pensé que no volvería a verte.

-Bueno digamos que es una muy buena casualidad, además deseaba verte de vuelva, igual que tú a mí – le decía con seguridad y sensualidad mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia donde ella estaba para posar su mano en la mejilla izquierda de esta y decir – sabes esa ropa que traes puesta te sienta bien…realmente no puedo evitar el no acercarme a ti Fionna – hablo este de forma picara y sugerente, contemplando con su mirada la esbelta figura de la chica, vestida con una blusa color celeste mangas largas, algo pegada a su cuerpo y resaltando así un poco sus pechos, una falda negra, un poco arriba de las rodillas y unos zapatos del mismo color, junto con sus orbes azules brillando con un dejo de felicidad e inocencia y su larga cabellera dorada que se mecía por la tenue brisa que circulaba por el lugar.

-B-Bueno yo…no me molesta tu p-presencia pero…p-pero yo tengo novio y no creo que sea correcto que te acerque así a mi s-si a penas nos conocemos – dijo la chica con cierta dificultad y nerviosismo, sintiéndose incomoda por la mirada penetrante e inquisidora que tenía para con ella, mientras que poco a poco comenzaba a alejarse del moreno.

El de ojos verdes escucho las palabras de la rubia con atención y al terminar de hablar solo atino a sonreír con gracia e ironía para luego decirle:

-Es cierto lo que dices pero creo que realmente no te importe mucho eso…sino que tienes miedo que te descubran sintiéndote atraída a otro hombre…te asusta el desearme, pero no tienes por qué temer ya que yo también te deseo, me atraes mucho Fionna, eres alguien especial y diferente a todas las demás…y eso es algo que me vuelve loco – le decía con voz melodiosa y lujuriosa, al momento en que tomaba con suavidad y firmeza de unas de sus muñecas para que no se alejara, y comenzaba a acercarse peligrosamente a su rostro.

-N-No Marshall te equivocas yo…yo no te deseo ni tampoco quiero – intentaba decir la mujer pero las palabras dejaron de salir de su boca cuando se percató de los escasos centímetros que los separaban y esos ojos que la miraban deseoso por continuar.

-Entonces si no quieres esto, si no me deseas ¿Por qué no me detuviste aquella noche?, ¿Por qué no me detienes ahora?, porque si dejas que continúes no voy a detenerme – hablo este con determinación y picardía mientras iba acercándose mas a la chica hasta rozar levemente sus labios.

La chica intento decir algo ante las palabras del hombre pero en el instante en que quiso articular palabra alguna sintió como los labios del peli negro apresaban los suyos, al principio de forma suave y tierna para luego convertirse en un beso feroz y apasionado, al momento en que el moreno soltaba su agarre de la rubia y posaba sus manos sobre su cintura para hacer nunca la distancia entre sus cuerpos, mientras que la mujer, sorprendida y desconcertada al comienzo, fue dejándose llevar poco a poco y dejar de oponer resistencia ante la acción del peli negro y disfrutar de las intensas y frenéticas caricias de este, que recorría su cuerpo con vehemencia y lujuria, provocando que esta dejara escapar un débil gemido de goce y placer; el hombre al escuchar el suspiro de la joven solo incito más que continuara con su accionar, al momento en que la pegaba contra su cuerpo, rozando su virilidad contra sus caderas, y comenzaba a introducir su lengua en la cavidad de esta, que no opuso resistencia alguna y correspondió su atrevida acción.

Pasaron varios minutos en que estos dos seres siguieron besándose con pasión y vehemencia, sintiendo la peligrosa cercanía de sus cuerpos y como la lujuria y el deseo comenzaban a apoderarse de ellos…pero en el instante en que todo parecería desembocar en una sola opción fueron interrumpidos por el celular de la chica que comenzó a sonar con insistencia, provocando que esta tuviera que separarse del hombre para contestar su llamada:

-¿si diga?, ¡Ethan!, no estoy bien, es verdad solamente estaba hablando con – decía la joven al momento de girar la mirada a donde estaba el peli negro pero llevándose la sorpresa de que no había nadie allí, quedándose desconcertada y pensativa por unos segundos para luego continuar con la llamada – no te preocupes Ethan estaré en casa pronto, si, está bien, nos vemos pronto – termino de hablar la mujer para luego mirar a su alrededor en busca del moreno pero no había rastro de él, una vez más había desaparecido dejándola con un gran desconcierto y deseos por volver a verlo, porque la besara de esa forma tan apasionada, de sentir su cuerpo contra el suyo y sus manos recorrer con intensidad su figura…de llenarse de la lujuria y pasión que provocaba ese hombre en ella.

Se quedó estático en su lugar sin hacer movimiento alguno, asombrado e intrigado por la repentina aparición de aquella morena que lo miraba con picardía y diversión mientras se iba acercando poco a poco hacia donde estaba. Sin darse cuenta en que momento había ocurrido la peli negra estaba sentada en el regazo del rubio, mirándolo con deseo y provocación al momento en que decía:

-Vaya parece que te impresiona mucho el que yo esté aquí - le decía con voz seductora, en el instante en que posaba mano sobre la mejilla de este y decía – sabes pareciera que te desagradara mi presencia…pero sé que en realidad te gusta que este aquí, te excita que este tan cerca de ti…me deseas – dijo esta con gracia y erotismo, mientras su mano se desplazaba hacia su cabello para acariciarlo con delicadeza y hundir sus dedos en él, dirigiéndole una mirada seductora y picara.

-Y-Yo no creía que volvería a verte es solo que…e-esto no está bien, y-yo estoy comprometido y no quiero lastimarla…además ni siquiera te conozco – decía el joven con nerviosismo e incomodidad, evitando mirara a la morena a los ojos.

-Eres tan puro, tan inocente, no quieres hacerle daño a la persona que amas…pero es inevitable hacerlo en algún momento, el dejarse llevar por tus instintos más bajos y salvajes…el sentir esa emoción recorrer tu cuerpo cada vez que me tienes cercar, la lujuria, la pasión, el deseo – hablaba la mujer con serenidad y sensualidad, en el momento en que su mano descendía de su cabello hasta llegar a su pecho para acariciarlo con lentitud y suavidad, delineando su piel con las yemas de sus dedos por sobre la camisa azul de este – sé que me deseas, me quieres…igual que yo a ti –le dijo a modo de susurro para luego acercarse lentamente a su rostro con una sonrisa pícara en sus labios y un brillo lujurioso y siniestro en sus ojos.

-N-No yo no te deseo…es más ni siquiera te conozco y si f-fue amable contigo fue solo por ser cordial…a-además que puedes querer ti de mí, seguramente hay muchos otros hombres que desearían tenerte – decía este con dificultad e intranquilidad al sentir la mirada penetrarte e imponente de la mujer sobre él, mientras que intentaba alejarla de él, empujándola delicadamente con sus manos.

La peli negra solo miro al rubio, divertida y agraciada, para que luego apartara las manos de este de su cuerpo para volver acercarse a él y decirle:

-A mí no me importan los demás, solamente tu Finn, todos los hombres son corruptos y sucios, pero tú eres diferente, eres especial...tienes algo que me atrae hacia ti, algo intenso y brutal – decía la morena en tono seductor y serio, mientras iba acercándose cada vez más al rostro del hombre hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de distancia y decirle – además no puedes engañarme sé que me deseas, quieres besarme y tocarme, quieres hacerme tuya pero tienes miedo de lo que pueda ocurrir, de que alguien te descubra…pero no tienes nada que temer, solo déjate llevar por eso que sientes por mí – decía en voz baja y provocativa, quedando muy cerca de este, al punto de casi rozar sus labios – pero como te dije aquella noche, puedes pedirme que me detenga, si es que tu realmente quieres que pare.

-P-Para, detente…y-yo no quiero…no quiero que – intentaba decir el rubio con gran dificultad, en un desesperado intento por resistirse a sus deseos, pero cuando quiso decir algo mas sus labios fueron callados por los de peli negra, en un beso anhelado y apasionado.

Con el pasar de los minutos ese beso, que comenzó siendo lento y dulce, se transformó en algo salvaje y erótico, dejando que poco a poco la lujuria los invadiera y pasión los hiciera desear más del otro. La morena besaba al joven con vehemencia y deseo mientras que una de sus manos se enredaban en la cabellera dorada de este y su otra mano vagaba por el torso del hombre, acariciándolo con ferocidad y premura, provocando que el rubio se dejara llevar por el erotismo y pasión, en el instante en que tomaba a la mujer de la cintura con firmeza para luego recorrer sus manos por su esbelta figura, haciendo que la peli negra dejara escapar algunos leves suspiros de excitación y placer; el tiempo pasaba entre caricias lujuriosas y fogosas, en los que débiles gemidos por parte de ambos se podían escuchar en la habitación pero que fueron callados por los besos desesperados de ambos seres por sentir la lujuria apoderarse de ellos, ya que la mujer en una acción atrevida introdujo su lengua en la boca del hombre para saborearla y degustarse de ella, mientras que este correspondía su accionar de la misma forma y sus manos se posaban sobre sus muslos para apretujarlos con brusquedad y pasión, haciendo que la morena suspirara extasiada para luego separarse un poco de este y decir:

-N-No puedes mentirme Finn, tu m-me deseas con todo tu ser…pero tu alma pura te impide dejarte llevar, no quieres corromperte al igual que los demás…y eso es algo que me excita aún más – le susurro la chica al oído para luego bajar hasta su cuello y comenzar a márcalo con fogosidad y erotismo, provocando que el rubio dejara escapar un ronco gemido y que sus manos comenzaran a subir su falda oscura para tocar la piel suave y fría de la peli negra, mientras esta continuaba degustándose con su cuello.

Luego de unos minutos, en que continuaron con la misma intensidad, parecía que todo apuntaba a una sola cosa, que todo este erótico juego desembocaría en algo que ambos seres deseaban…pero en el instante en que el hombre comenzaba a introducir sus mano escucho que alguien llamaba a su puerta y decía:

-Finn ¿puedo pasar?, es algo importante – decía la voz de la joven secretaria, que trabajaba en el mismo piso que este.

En ese momento el rubio volvió a la realidad y alejo sus manos y rostro de la mujer para decirle:

-Y-Yo lo siento Marceline pero – decía el joven a la morena hasta que se percató que ya no estaba sentada en sus piernas, no estaba en ningún lugar de la habitación…había desaparecido sin dejar rastro de haber estado allí, dejando al hombre confundido y desorientado por lo que acababa de suceder, preguntándose si todo lo que había pasado fue real y si volvería ver a aquella peli negra en otra ocasión.

Luego de esos inesperados y extraños encuentros que habían tendido los hermanos Murtons con aquello enigmáticos y seductores seres, el resto del día paso sin ningún inconveniente pero aun esa gran incógnita rondaba por las mentes de los jóvenes, ¿acaso todo había sido real o su mente le había jugado una mala pasada?, ere difícil saberlo con exactitud pero de algo estaban seguros, esos besos, esas caricias y esa intensa sensación que invadió sus cuerpos en esos momentos fue demasiado real para ser solamente una ilusión.

La noche había caído y en la casa en la que vivían los jóvenes rubios junto a sus parejas estaban todos dormidos, inmersos en la oscuridad y el silencio del momento, en donde no se podía escuchar nada más que tranquilidad y se podría observar a los hermanos dormir cada uno en su habitación junto a sus prometidos; la noche pareció transcurrir con normalidad pero inesperadamente los jóvenes rubios abrieron sus ojos despertando sobresaltados y algo asustados, al momento en que sus miradas inspeccionaban el lugar en busca de ese algo que había interrumpido sus sueños, algo que se escondía entre las sombras, que pronunciaba sus nombres con interés y deseo, y que podían escuchar acercarse lentamente a ellos, mientras unos ojos rojizos brillaban en medio de las tinieblas, provocando temor en los mortales, viendo como esa extraña y siniestra figura se abalanzaba contra ellos con ferocidad y salvajismo.

Sin darse cuenta aquellos jóvenes habían experimentado lo que sería el comienzo de sus pesadillas y del infierno que les deparaba por haberse cruzado con esos demonios, sedientos de sangre y lujuria, que los observaban, ocultos en la negrura de la noche, esperando a volver a actuar mientras que en sus rostros se formaba una sonrisa despiadada y triunfante, y sus miradas destilaban deseo y perversidad…ansiosos por lo que estaba por venir.

**Hola nuevamente, bueno aquí vengo a dejarle el siguiente capítulo de esta historia nada convencional y a mi gusto original en cierto modo Jejeje…bueno espero sea de su agrado, y si quieren dejar alguna crítica, opinión o sugerencia pueden dejar un reviews con su cometario.**

**Por cierto antes que me olvide quizás, aun no lo se borre mi cuenta de fanfiction. Net porque bueno tengo una cuenta en deviantart que tiene publicada las mismas historias, incluso algunas que no quise publicar aquí…así que bueno es algo que estoy pensado, todavía no está decidido.**

**Espero sea de su agrado la historia y me despido hasta otra ocasión…Nos vemos **


End file.
